


Heal My Wounds

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clover is injured during battle.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Heal My Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> FairGame Week 2020: Day 5  
>  **Hurt** / ~~Comfort~~

The tide of battle has notably shifted. The advantage the huntsman and huntresses held thus far was waning, and the many grimm that ran rampant towards Atlas were prevailing. The warriors of Atlas were weakening with each scrimmage; their semblances unable to keep up with the overwhelming force of Salem’s creations. Clover was fully aware of this, but he didn’t allow his focus to falter for even a moment. Despite the changing predicament, time was on their side. Reinforcements were estimated to arrive in less than thirty minutes. If they could just withstand and continue their relentless defense, surely they would reign victorious. Despite his predictions, Clover could feel his evasiveness delay, just narrowly avoiding the claws of the Beowolf that attempted to ambush him from behind. His dull instincts nearly allowed the attack to prevail, but luckily due to his skill - and a bit of luck - Clover was unharmed. The strain within his muscles was noticeably aching and he felt his lungs twinge in pain with each heavily labored breathe he took. His fingers throbbed as he held tightly to his weapon, winding it back to launch the hook forward. Unfortunately, the aim was off and the Beowolf managed to avoid the weapon altogether and charge at him. Clover was thrown off and he wavered briefly. Clover crossed his arms in front of him as he braced for impact, while at the same time preparing a countermeasure to go toe to toe with the beast. 

However, the grimm never made it to him.

Instead, as soon as it leaped in the air there was a blur to Clover’s right. In the next moment, the Beowolf was sliced into two. It dropped lifelessly to the ground. Qrow stood in the wake of its remains, blade in hand turning towards Clover. The male walked briskly to him. There was notable concern in his eyes, and Clover suddenly felt lacking. He must have seen Clover’s diminishing performance and raced to help him. They were working separately to increase chances of success, they couldn’t afford to lag behind. However, Qrow didn’t seem to care about that. Clover sighed heavily and retracted his hook back to his weapon. He spoke to Qrow with a clip voice. He was unusually frustrated.

“I could’ve handled that.” Clover says airily.

“Yeah? I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Qrow lays a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“You need to be more careful.”

Clover frowns at this. He wants to retort but a black blur that’s rapidly homing towards their position. Due to Clover’s fight or flight response being delayed and Qrow’s unawareness, Clover only has one option he could execute. Gritting his teeth, Clover takes Qrow’s arm and yanks him out of the way. The Griffon approached with great force from its momentum, clutching Clover’s form with both of his arms and dragging his body along the graveled surface. The bird screeched as it came to a stop with Clover pinned underneath. Dizzied and bewildered, Clover watched as his aura sputtered and broke. He’s too disoriented to break free. The claws dig into his skin and Clover winces, feeling blood trickle from the wound inflicted. He faintly hears a distant cry of his name. Black spots begin to scatter across his vision and there is a distant ring in his ears. His head is pulsing, and Clover has to close his eyes in a deficient attempt to minimize the pain. Despite the absence of his semblance, he can feel the subtle shifts in the air that alert to the commotion around his position. The frantic beat of multiple feet and the erratic flapping of wings notifies him that more Griffon and huntsman have escalated the situation. Clover gives a dry laugh but it soon delves him into a fit of coughs. 

He faintly hears the words ‘we’re coming’.

Clover’s arm feels full of lead when he lifts the appendage from the ground. He makes a gesture that he hopes is a thumbs up. He must have succeeded because he manages to hear a laugh from somewhere. He smiles and allows his hand to drop lifelessly. The huntsman is unaware of how much time has passed before the weight on his chest is lifted off his chest. He praises the ability to be able to breathe a bit easier, relief spreading throughout his body. There’s a hand touching his hair and he leans into the touch, the rings on the person’s fingers pressing into his skull. 

“We got you.” Qrow's voice rings like a musical in his ears. 

Clover feels another pair of hands lying flat on his chest. A refreshing feeling engulfs the entirety of his body, suddenly feeling his overall disposition improve. His aura was being restored by Arc and he opened an eye to locate the young adult to his left. 

“Thank you.” He rasps. 

Arc gives him a nod. “No problem.” 

“Clover.”

The male turns his head to the right towards the voice. Qrow is gazing upon him with an open expression: ease, leftover fear, and thinly veiled anger. 

“How can you be so reckless?” 

“But you’re okay.” Clover says.

“I'm not ‘okay’.” Qrow reaches for his hand and squeezes, “If you’re not okay, I’m not either.”

Clover is left speechless. Guilt fills his heart and he gives his partner an apologetic look. He gives a brief squeeze to the hand in his grasp before letting it go. He lifts the hand to clamp onto Qrow’s nape and pulls him down. The other willingly comes and they rest their foreheads against each other. They both enjoy the moment to just feel each other’s essence. Clover exhales slowly.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly only for Qrow to hear.

Qrow seems to accept the answer and leans up to place a quick, chaste kiss to his forehead. Unsatisfied with just that, Clover moves until their lips brush. They’re both smiling when they kiss, and they continue to through their gentle, but long kiss. A high pitched “aww” jolts both parties apart, and they look to see Ruby gawking at them with heart eyes. The group around them at least has the decency to look away, but it was also obvious that they had been staring as well. A bashful chuckle bubbles from Clover’s lips. Qrow sits up with a flushed face. Clover finds the man cute. He takes his lover’s hand in his, placing a kiss to the back of his hand. Ruby squeals loudly behind them and the group delves into humorous giggles. His body might still feel a shadow of an ache, but it is reassuring to know that the notion wouldn’t be inflicted upon his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> A rather generic trope consistently done with this pairing, but I do enjoy indulging in them nonetheless.


End file.
